The Clan Games
by GuardianFan-He
Summary: Darkness has taken over the clans, forcing innocent apprentices, and young warriors to fight for their lives. Join Darkpaw,Willowpaw,and Owlpaw as they struggle through the clan games(Re-Doing the story)[New Allegiances and Prolouge are up.]
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

***Cats are mentioned in clans other than Thunderclan only if they are in the games.(Except Leader and Deputy)***

**Thunderclan**

**Leader **Graystar/Tom

**Deputy** Softstep/She-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Twigleaf/She-Cat

**Warriors**

Darckcloud/Tom

Windwhistle/She-cat

Blackleaf/Tom

Honeyflower/She-cat

Sharpthistle/Tom

Whitefur/Tom

Snowpelt/She-cat

Sandfall/She-cat

Tallears/Tom

Rosetail/She-cat

**Apprentices**

Dawnpaw/She-cat

Owlpaw/Tom

Hollowpaw/She-cat[ Medicine cat Apprentice ]

Willowpaw/She-Cat

Antpaw/Tom

Pinepaw/Tom

Cliffpaw/She-cat

Darkpaw/Tom

**Kits**

Leafkit/Tom

Firekit/tom

Rabbitkit/She-cat

**Queens**

Flowerfall

Brighteye

**-Riverclan**

**Leader** Rabbitleap

**Deputy** Longfur

**Warriors**

Dawnflight/She-cat

Halfear/Tom

Tigerleap/Tom

Redfur/Tom

Skysight/She-Cat

**Apprentices**

Adderpaw/She-cat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader** Stormstar/Tom

**Deputy **Starsight/She-Cat

**Apprentices**

Oakpaw/Tom

Thrushpaw/Tom

Dogpaw/Tom

Volepaw/She-Cat

Cloudpaw/She-Cat

Windpaw/She-Cat

**Windclan**

**Leader** Hollowstar

**Deputy** Starsight

**Warriors**

Echosplash/She-Cat

Litchenvine/She-Cat

Mouseeye/Tom

**Apprentices**

Leapordpaw/Tom

Skypaw/Tom

Fallentree/She-Cat

* * *

Hollowpaw darted across the clearing, dodging the cats fighting around her. Ignoring a sudden blow to her ear, she hurried over to a brown cat crouching in the corner of the camp with various piles of herbs.

"What is it Hollowpaw," the cat asked hurriedly.

"The kits are coming now, Twigleg!" Hollowpaw Screeched. Twigleg's eyes hardened. She crouched down and picked up a small pile of leaves, then followed her apprentice back across camp.

"Stay here and guard the den," Twigleg told Hollowpaw when they reached the nursery. Hollowpaw stayed outside ready to fight off anyone wanting in. After a few minutes Twigleg called her inside.

"3 Toms and a she kit" Twigleg said. Nodding to the queen,Brighteyes, she asked "do you want to name them now?"

Brighteyes, nodded. "I want to name the she-kit Cliffkit, the red furred one Antkit, the one with the spiky fur Pinekit, and the black one Darkkit."

At that moment Twigleg detected the other cat that had entered the den. She spun quickly to find herself face to face with a cat that has filled many a nightmare in all cats, Tigerstar.

He spoke loudly," the battle is over, you have lost. Come with me." The cats followed the dark leader in silence into the center of the camp where the survivors of the battle waited. Tigerstar yowled for quiet." We will leave you in peace for now. Rebuild your camp. In 4 moons we will select 6 of your warriors and apprentices to fight to the death against each other and the 6 from the other clans. This will continue as punishment for resisting."

With this he turned and walked out of camp, his followers close behind.

* * *

**Finally after long wait, I have the first of the redos done. I will fix the other chapters soon.**

**GF**


	2. Chpt 1

8 Moons Later

Darkpaw walked across the camp to where his brother Antpaw was eating. He picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile before sitting down with him. Hardly a word was exchanged as the two thought of the night ahead. Darkpaw was worried. He had been to a reaping before, but something didn't feel right about this one. Shaking it from his head, he finished the mouse and headed to his den to wait for the time to leave. He looked around the camp, wondering which cats he would never see again. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a screech from Graystar. He jumped up and began to search for his mentor Windwhistle. The apprentices were to stay with their mentors for the whole ceremony. He finally spotted his mentor towards the front of the group. He pushed his way through the crowd and reached her just as the group began to head out the barrier. He quickly headed out of camp and sped up to talk to his mentor.

"I have a bad feeling about this reaping," he said.

Windwhistle soothed him, "It's ok, its rare apprentices get picked in the larger clans. There are lots of warriors here. You'll be fine."

Darkpaw, calmed by her confident words, walked on. He gazed over the trees and land around him, thinking of the cats that would never hunt here again. His head turned when he realized they had reached fourtrees. He gazed on the cats in the clearing, finally coming to rest on Tigerstar's son, Hawkfrost, sitting on the great rock. Around him lay the four piles of leaves, each with a warriors name etched onto it. One leaf for each moon old over 6 moons. A warrior could retire as an elder at twenty moons, and only then would they be safe from the reaping. Riverclan and Shadowclan had already arrived and Windclan arrived soon after Thunderclan. As the final clan entered the clearing Hawkfrost stood up to address the clans.

"Welcome, lets start with the last clan to arrive, Windclan." He said.

Picking up 6 leaves from Windclan's pile and laying them out on the rock, he called out the names, "Echosplash, Mouseeyes, Skypaw, Leopardpaw, Fallenpaw, and Litchenvine."

The six cats slowly approached the rock, all of them completely silent. Mouseye stood proudly with his head held above the others, Darkpaw could tell immediately he planned on winning.

Hawkfrost stepped up to the Riverclan pile, "Dawnflight, Adderpaw, Redfur, Tigerleap, Skysight, and Halfear." These cats stepped up, all but Adderpaw looking confident.

Shadowclan was called next, with Oakpaw, Thrushpaw, Dogpaw, Volepaw, Cloudpaw, and Windpaw. The fact that they were all apprentices made Darkpaw shudder. A whole generation of cats, gone. Then he realized it was Thunderclan's turn to be called.

Hawkfrost stepped up to the largest clans pile and picked out the six leaves. He set them on the rock and read the names slowly. The last name he read gave Darkpaw a shock.

"_Blackleaf, Owlpaw, Rosetail, Snowpelt, Willowpaw, and Darkpaw."_

And Darkpaw could do nothing as he was marched away from all he had ever known.


	3. Chpt 2

2 Days Until the Games

Tigerstar stalked through the dark woods surrounding him, ignoring brambles clinging to his pelt. A dark cat appeared in his vision, the one his search was for. He approached slowly. He called out to the tabby, making himself known.

The tabby turned his head, "Father, what brings you here?"

"The games, Hawkfrost," Tigerstar said slowly." Before his son could respond, he cut him off." How are the preparations?"

"The selected territory has been marked out. A few rouges lived in the area, but they were quickly driven away," Hawkfrost stated with a sneer, "we are still working on the traps however, and we lost Stoneheart finding badgers."

Tigerstar growled, "Stoneheart was useless anyway. But I have a more interesting matter to bring to your attention. We should tell the competitors that as many as possible can win as long as they are from one clan."

Hawkfrost barred his teeth, as though he could jump out and destroy the idea. "But there can only be one survivor!" He screeched, "No one would go along with it!"

"Don't worry; it will not stay in place. We will bring their hopes up just to make them suffer and kill each other in the end." Tigerstar said with a laugh.

Hawkfrost relaxed as realization spread across his face. It was soon replaced with a grin. "I think that would work perfectly."

"Very well," Tigerstar said, "I will tell them all in the morning." With that he turned and vanished among the dark trees.

* * *

Darkpaw glanced back and forth from the instructor telling them about which herbs did what, to the piles of herbs beneath them. He hoped Willowpaw was remembering this better than he was, as he couldn't tell one herb from another. As the instructor finished up, he spotted Owlpaw motioning him over from the opposite side of the opposite side of the clearing.

"We should probably try these on," he said, motioning to a strange looking clump of metal and long ferns. "We don't have much fighting experience so it'll help to be good to train with something other than our claws."

Darkpaw asked in wonder, "What are they."

Owlpaw gave him a grin, "Brokenstar called them knives. They attach to your tail."

Darkpaw began to untangle one, finally getting an idea of how it would work. He quickly slid it onto his tail. He yowled in surprise when his tail started to bend towards the ground, but quickly pulled it up again before anyone could see.

"I don't know how I'd ever manage to use this," he said after turning back to face Owlpaw.

"Don't worry," Owlpaw said, "you've got the next two days to figure it out."

Darkpaw trained with his friend for a few minutes before heading off to find Willowpaw. He spotted her in the corner, setting up a den from briars and other materials.

Turning to motion him forward, she asked, "Is this good?"

Just before he could say yes, Brokenstar's yowl rang out, signaling it was time to return to their dens. He gave a quick nod in her direction before he padded into his den and curled up in his nest. His last thought before sleep came was what he would look forward too tommarow.

**Next edit is finally up. Soon i'll be writing more instead of just correcting, and listening to your good advise. Thanks to all my readers. Anyone who reviews this chapter gets an Owlpaw plushie:) Well anyway. Enjoy!**

** _GuardianFan-He_**


End file.
